Te quiero
by Kiki-split
Summary: Dos antiguos nenesis que se terminan enamorando sin darse cuenta. Ya no hay prejuicios ni males entendidos. Sólo quedan los sentimientos. One-shot


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es mía , y sólo mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

Hermione no vayas para allá - le advirtió un pelinegro al borde de la histeria.

La castaña quien trataba de safarze de sus brazos, sin mucho éxito, bufó enojada. Llevaban horas en lo mismo.

Harry por Merlín , Ron es mi novio, quiero hablar con él como por derecho tengo, suéltame - insistió y el azabache no dio su brazo a torcer.

La castaña al ver pasar una cabellera roja unos cuantos pasos alejados de donde se encontraban los dos amigos decidió hacer una pequeña jugarreta que la sacara de aprietos

Ginny - gritó y la aludida volteó a verla y luego le sonrío anchamente a su novio que por acto de reflejo soltó a Hermione y ésta gritó victoriosa y salió corriendo de la Sala Común antes de que el de lentes pudiera hacer algo. Dejando atrás a una pareja perpleja

Trate - se limitó a decir el azabache dejándose caer en el sillón.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Un rubio del cual se había dejado de saber desde la Batalla Final, se paseaba elegantemente por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin prestarle la más mínima atención de las burlas de los Gryfindors hacia su persona. Porque si, desde que los Malfoy quedaron tachados de traidores , todos , hasta los más miserables Gryfindors , se daban el lujo de burlarse de él.

Al principio eso le había parecido un ultraje, pero con el paso del tiempo decidió dejarlo pasar. No es que pudiera hacer mucho tampoco.

Se detuvo al ver una cabellera castaña caminando unos cuantos pasos lejos de él. Pudo notar como su cabeza estaba decaída y no levantaba la mirada.

Niña tonta - pensó mientras la seguía.

Fue a parar al borde del lago donde el Calamar Gigante solía estar , antes de la Batalla y se sentó allí mientras recargaba su cabeza en un tronco, sin percatarse de que el rubio la seguía.

Éste escuchó como un débil sollozo se escapo de los labios de la Gryfindor y decidió intervenir. No le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran.

Granger - llamó con su habitual forma de arrastrar las palabras que erizó los vellos de la piel de la castaña quien con deliberada lentitud volteó a mirar a su antiguo nenesis

¿Qué pasa Malfoy? - preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Qué que pasaba? ¿le podía decir que no le gustaba verla llorar?. Definitivamente no.

Así que salió con el comentario menos frío que pudo pero sin pasarse de la raya, que el mismo había establecido para con la castaña.

Toma - se limitó a decir mientras le extendía un pañuelo que la chica agarró con el ceño fruncido y se secó las lagrimas con él para luego agradecerle pero cuando quiso hacerlo lo vió unos muchos pasos lejos de ella. Y sin saber porque motivo se levantó y lo siguió hasta que se pudo topar con él.

Gracias - dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa que al rubio satisfago

El rubio asintió para retomar su camino pero la voz de la castaña lo retuvo

Vi a Ron besándose con Parkinson - dijo y el rubio frunció el ceño.

Le habían entado ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al método muggle, al comadreja.

Se que no te importa mis problemas , pero quizá te interese saber lo de Parkinson - continuó sin darle tiempo a responder al rubio quien cada vez fruncía más el ceño.

Costaba retenerse de decir "me importa más de lo que tu puedes pensar". A modo de respuesta el se encogió de hombros

Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga Pansy - se limitó a decir mientras retomaba su paso dejando atrás a la castaña quien lo vio alejarse y soltó un suspiro al ya no verlo.

Imaginó que quizá ese sería el único encuentro gentil que tendría con la serpiente, más bien equivocada estaba.

Hermione - insistía un pelirrojo muy abatido mientras una castaña lo miraban con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ninguna respuesta hubo. Ya la castaña le había dejado bien en claro las cosas al decirle "Esto se termino por razones obvias". Pero quería por lo menos disculparse.

Hermione yo .. - empezó a decir más la castaña ya perdiendo los estribos y sin importarle que eso le ocasionara varios castigos le gritó

Ni se te ocurra decir lo siento, si lo sintieras no lo hubieras hecho, me sabe a mierda lo que hagas con tu vida, sólo no me vuelvas a involucrar en ella - dijo mientras retomaba su camino hacia el lago en el que el día anterior había hablado con el rubio.

El pelirrojo confundido la cogió del brazo con fuerza y la castaña hizó un gesto de dolor

Serás animal me duele - chilló ella más el rostro del pecoso se estaba trasfigurando en una mueca de enojo puro que asustó a la castaña quien por instinto trató de sazarse sin éxito.

Que la sueltes - dijo una voz siseante a espaldas de la castaña quien suspiró aliviada. No sabía porque la presencia de su antiguo nenesis la aliviaba. Pero eso era un echo.

No te metas Malfoy - gruño el pelirrojo más la castaña al no escuchar respuesta alguna se asusto de pensar que el rubio había decidido hacer caso y dejarlos solos más un rayo de luz rojo que fue a parar directo en el pecho del pelirrojo mandándole unos cuantos metros lejos , le dio la respuesta de que afirmativamente seguía allí. Y la castaña se sorprendió a si misma volteándose con una sonrisa agradecida a la que el rubio respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras se dirigía a los jardines del colegio seguido por una castaña.

¿Por qué me sigues? - preguntó

Si te molesta.. me puedo ir - habló con cierta timidez y el rubio se encontró admirando esa faceta suya.

Sólo preguntaba - respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en un banco e invitaba silenciosamente a la castaña a hacer lo mismo, mientras se sumergían en un cómodo silencio

Gracias - fue la Gryfindor la primera en hablar. El rubio se encogió de hombros como solía hacer siempre , restándole importancia a todo.

La castaña sabía que se contenía , quizá de decir un insulto , no lo podría saber con exactitud si el rubio seguía con su falsa actitud de "no me importa nada". Quería que hablara , aunque fuera para insultarla.

¿Por qué te contienes? - preguntó dejando al rubio confundido , quien por reflejo frunció el ceño - siempre le restas importancia a todo - aclaró y el rubio volteó la mirada para que no notara la pequeña mueca , tirando a sonrisa , que se había formado en sus labios. Le agradaba el saber que al menos sus gestos no pasaban desapercibidos por la castaña.

Más siendo un Malfoy por excelencia , no daría su brazo a torcer.

Me tengo que ir - se limitó a contestar para luego alejarse con su andar matutino , destilando elegancia pura , a pesar de que su apellido no lo tenía ni por la vocal. Y la castaña se encontró admirando su forma pulcra de evadir y su caminar tan desenvuelto.

Sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo.

¿Quién diría que le agradaría un mínimo detalle de su antiguo nenesis?.

Con el rubio en sus pensamientos se dirigió a su habitación sin importarle el hecho de que apenas unos minutos atrás había discutido con su ex novio pelirrojo.

¿Por qué siempre tenemos que encontrarnos en las ocasiones menos favorables? - fue lo primero en decir cierto Slytherin parado al lado de una Gryfindor que se amarraba su melena en una coleta para así poder dominar mejor la planta venenosa con la que le tocaba trabajar.

Se está volviendo una rutina - dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras se colocaba los guantes y los lentes. Aquellas plantas soltaban un veneno que si el simple aire transportara un poco de él, podría dejar ciego a cualquiera.

Bueno es eso o la profesora Sprout quiso probar a los nenesis de Hogwarts - bromeó el rubio al ver al "cara rajada" como solía llamarlo él , junto con Zabini y por mala suerte , decidió seguir el mismo camino de la mirada de su acompañante que miraba con cierta tristeza la mesa donde un pelirrojo muy fastidiado y una Parkinson muy extasiaba trataban de lidiar con la planta. Un bufido se escapo de sus labios devolviendo a la realidad a la castaña quien miró fijamente sus manos que mantenían el pequeño frasco de sustancia que tendría que darle a la planta para poder examinarla a mayor profundidad , sin correr ningún riesgo.

El rubio prefirió no hacer comentario alguno y cogió el líquido amarillo que sostenía la castaña haciendo que sus manos rozaran y la castaña se sobresaltara pegando un pequeño brinco que el rubio imitó torpemente causando que el pequeño frasco se volcara en su mano izquierda. Lo siguiente fue tan rápido, que aún la castaña no podría definirlo con todo y detalle. Mientras ella deseaba desparecer o al menos retroceder el tiempo, el rubio gruñía y soltaba un masculino quejido de dolor que alarmó al resto de los estudiantes que se acercaron de inmediato , y a pesar de que quien se encontraba quemándose , literalmente , se trataba de Malfoy , la mayoría de las reacciones fueron miedo y otras burla. Bueno, siendo realistas , solo dos fueron burlas. La de cierto pelirrojo y la de su "mejor amigo" quien pensaba en que bromas hacerle sobre su próxima mano hinchada.

Señorita Granger llévelo a la enfermería inmediatamente - chilló horrorizada la profesora Sprout mientras mandaba a mantener la calma a sus alumnos y recitaba en voz baja las posibles consecuencias de aquella sustancia en la piel del rubio, a quien se le heló la sangre al oir las palabras "cuarentena" "muerte" "deformación de la piel".

Más si se quejo, nadie lo supo puesto a que la castaña lo había sacado de allí lo más rápido posible, haciendo uso de una fuerza que ella creía no tener. Ya en camino a la enfermería la castaña se disculpo

Malfoy lo siento tanto , soy tonta , lo soy , si ya lo se , puedes hechizarme - empezó a balbucear coherencias que en otro momento de , más cordura , para el rubio abrían causado que el se mofara. Más sólo pudo suspirar y encogerse de hombros , restándole importancia.

La castaña se imaginaba que le lanzaría varios hechizo y quizá se le ocurriera una que otra maldición imperdonable pero se sorprendió al verle restarle importancia.

Más abandono sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a donde la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey lo atendiera pidiendo una cuarentena , hasta nuevo aviso.

Luego de ello la castaña camino como muerta en vida hasta su próxima clase e ignoro olímpicamente a sus amigos que le preguntaban sobre lo ocurrido. Más cierto comentario la hizo detener en seco

Muy buena jugarreta Mione - dijo un pelirrojo que sonreía con tal jovialidad como un pequeño chico con un nuevo juguete , esto hizo que la furia de la castaña aumentara considerablemente y le lanzara una mirada amenazante para concluir cualquier cavilación

Ronald Wesley no te acerques a mi , ni por asomo , y que tengas bien claro que a Malfoy no le haría eso , en cambio , ati capaz te quedara corto

Entonces sólo Parkinson y Zabini me han venido a visitar - habló por trigésima vez un rubio que se encontraba empotrado en una cama sacando de sus casillas a una enfermera que se estaba controlando para no mandarlo al demonio. Que preguntara estaba bien , dos veces , tres. Pero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho la misma pregunta. Ya harta exclamó

Señor Malfoy si no se calla me vere en la obligación de darle más poción para sueño - le amenazó y el rubio bufó más no dijo nada que lo pudiera poner en aprietos

¿Termino mi cuarentena? - pregunto y la enfermera asintió

Hace 3 días - dijo y el rubio abrió la boca sorprendido

¿Y porque mierda sigo aquí? - preguntó

Porque no había dado señales de abrir los ojos, mañana mismo le dare de alta - dijo y concluyó en un susurró - mientras más rápido mejor. Más el rubio la oyó e hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a recostarse. Desde hacía una hora que se había despertado del que le pareció una de las noches más largas , y no se equivocada , puesto había dormido nada más y nada menos 43 días , y en esa hora no hacía más que en pensar porque la castaña no se había dignado a visitarlo, al menos como muestra de arrepentimiento, puesto que era obvio que por su culpa estaba allí. Más nada. La Gryfindor había resultado ser una maleducada , después de todo.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Hermione llevas un mes en lo mismo ¿Qué está mal? - le pregunta su mejor amiga pecosa

Nada Ginn , es sólo que.. - susurró ella

Malfoy - concluyó la menor de los Wesley dejando atónita a la castaña. - E! que soy pequeña , más no tonta , Mione se que estás mal desde el incidente de herbología - dijo y la castaña suspiro. Siempre tenía razón. Y era ahí cuando se preguntaba como es que una chica más pequeña que ella, supiera tanto de la vida.

Si, me siento … culpable - musitó y la pelirroja la interrumpió

¿Lo has visitado? - preguntó y la Gryfindor parpadeó confusa

¿Cómo? - preguntó

Si, es decir ya lleva 40 y no se tantos días en cuarentena , y si tanto te preocupa su estado, deberías ir a verlo - dijo y la castaña negó

No, me echara a patadas - sentenció y la pecosa rodó los ojos

Quizá el Malfoy de hace un año, en cambio esté - empezó a decir la pelirroja más la castaña la interrumpió

Sólo se encogerá de hombros restándole importancia - dijo y la pelirroja asintió obviando el hecho de que su mejor amiga parecía saber mucho sobre el rubio.

Entonces no tienes nada que perder , más si que ganar , su indiferencia - bromeó la pelirroja y la castaña entrecerró los ojos para luego reir.

Vale , hoy iré - dijo y la pelirroja asintió emocionada

Amiga ten cuidado - advirtió al verla salir del cuarto. La mayor la miró sin entender y la pecosa se encogió de hombros, un gesto que hizo que la mente de la castaña volara a unos cuantos metros de allí, más específicamente en una cama de la enfermería.

¿Con qué? - pregunto

Malfoy , no lo conozco, si te lastima , me encargo de lastimarlo yo misma - dijo y la castaña rodó los ojos

No me va a lastimar , ya que no habrá nada entre nosotros , es simple preocupación, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa que el estuviera allí. - dijo y la pelirroja suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba dejando a una pelirroja que ocupaba sus pensamientos en un chico de lentes , más específicamente "el niño que vivio"

Madam Ponfrey ¿sigue Draco Malfoy aquí? - preguntaba una castaña frente a una enfermera con una mala cara , proveniente de un previo disgusto con susodicho rubio , de inmenso carácter ácido.

Desafortunadamente si - bramó la enfermera , más fue malinterpretado por la castaña quien enseguida se angustió

¿L-le pasó algo? - pregunto incapaz de saber porque le preocupaba tanto lo que le pasara o dejar de pasar al rubio platinado.

En lo absoluto, quizá una gran carga de ego por sus entrañas, del resto más nada - gruñó mientras señalaba unas cortinas que escondían una cama , donde cierto rubio se encontraba refutando cosas inteligibles por lo bajo. Y sin darle tiempo a réplicas la enfermera desapareció de allí, o más bien se alejo lo más posible del rubio, refutando por lo bajo "mi santuario y por culpa de un insufrible mocoso tengo que huir"

La castaña frunció el ceño, muy rara vez se encontraba a la enfermera de ese estado de humor , o tenía mucha carga de trabajo o el rubio definitivamente sabía tocar los cojones. Y quizá hubiera descartado la primera opción si se hubiera fijado en el resto de las camas vacías , y no hubiera mirado directamente al rubio que había corrido la cortina luego de haber oído voces y ahora miraba enojado a la castaña quien suspiró.

¿C-como est-tás? - pregunto mientras daba unos pasos para acercarse. El rubio como respuesta se encogió de hombros y la castaña se encontró a si misma añorando ese gesto. 40 y tantos días sin haber sabido nada de él habían causado efectos , aunque si ese pensamiento se le hubiera cruzado por la mente en el sexto año, quizá se hubiera auto maldecido ella misma.

Me dan de alta hoy - habló el rubio más se riño mentalmente pues se suponía que no debía hablarle, más la necesidad podía con él. La castaña dio un respingo al oir la brusca y ronca voz del Slytherin y asintió avergonzada.

Quizá si hubiera seguido el consejo de Ginny , hace unos 30 días , las cosas serían distintas - pensó con cierta tristeza.

M-me alegro, n-no t-te has perdido muchas clases , es básicamente repaso , de .. - el rubio corto sus balbuceos con una expresión de fastidio que hirió a la castaña.

No me interesa , mientras más rápido salga de este calvario mejor, ahora.. si no te molesta - habló señalando la puerta. La castaña ofendida , y herida a un gran nivel se dio la vuelta sin mediar palabra y salió de allí para dirigirse al mismo lugar, que solía concurrir desde aquel incidente con Ron , y un lugar al que ella inconcientemente había bautizado como "el lugar de encuentro entre ella y aquel rubio pretencioso que acaba de echarla sin reparo alguno".

Aunque capas de lo merecería, de todos modos había sido su culpa. De todos modos no lo había visitado . Más también sospecho que un poco del orgullo Malfoy tendría que ver con el motivo del porque su actitud.

¿Y bien? - habló una aguda voz tras de ella. La castaña suspiro mientras veía de reojo como su compañera se sentaba a su lado.

Una mierda , debo decir - sentenció y la pelirroja sonrío.

Lo imagine - suspiró y la castaña la miro indignada

¿Y se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste antes de meter la pata más al fondo? - bramó y la pelirrojo sonrío a modo de disculpa

Por algo se empieza, tenías que intentarlo - se encogió de hombros mirando fijamente el paisaje sin darle mucha importancia a los distintos cambios que ocurrían en el semblante de la castaña quien se seguía cuestionando el porque le importaba aquel rubio, que hasta hace unos meses había sido su nenesis. Y se sorprendió queriendo que eso cambiara.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el rubio había sido dado de alta por la enfermera , quien en plena noche ya con los nervios de punta , salió como desquiciada de su despacho y mandó a firmar una autorización , y así fue como esa misma noche Draco Malfoy se instaló en su habitación.

Hace una semana que la castaña había caído en depresión, definitivamente todo le salía mal. La culpa la carcomía, había escuchado que pudo haber muerto y aquello no ayudaba en nada. Y menos si el rubio la evitaba e ignoraba a toda costa. Y ¿para que negarlo? , llevaba bien hacer aquello. Puesto que apenas si había visto su cabellera rubia entre clases.

Con un suspiro se dejo caer en su lugar de siempre y se puso a jugar distraídamente con su varita sin percatarse que cierto rubio había tenido la misma idea y al ver allí a la castaña tan melancólica , decidió dejar su orgullo atrás, bueno.. sólo un poco. Con un suave carraspeó comenzó lo que podría ser un gran cambio

Malfoy - susurró asombrada al ver la impotente figura del rubio delante de ella. La miraba con una expresión indescifrable, más no con ira contenida, como aquella vez en la enfermería y quizá fue eso lo que llevo a la castaña a sonreír , una pequeña mueca , pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Me va mal en Runas Antiguas - fue lo único que dijo. La castaña parpadeó un par de veces asegurándose de haber oído bien y luego frunció el ceño.

¿También lo habría dejado loco aquel veneno amarillo? - pensó

Todos mis compañeros de Slytherin me detestan , antes me miraban con miedo o respeto fingido, ahora no se que prefiero - continuó ignorando el semblante cada vez más sorprendido de la Gryfindor - descubro en mi instintos suicidas hacia una comadreja , por haber lastimado a una Gryfindor que resulta ser más torpe que Longbotton - terminó y la castaña se sonrojo bajando la mirada al pasto que muy distraídamente había estado arrancando en el pequeño monólogo del rubio.

Un veloz pensamiento le llamó la atención. "Se preocupa por mi" - pensó y una sonrisa dio de lleno en su cara

Podría jurar que en su defensa , a la Gryfindor le puso nerviosa que tú le tocaras - se defendió sin darse cuenta que había hecho salir de contexto su "inocente" frase.

Y el rubio sonrío con condescendencia ante aquello

Cada día uno descubre cosas nuevas , ahora resulta que un Slytherin pone nervioso a una Gryfindor , interesante - murmuró y la castaña sintió sus mejillas enrojecer

No quise .. decir eso - aclaró y el rubio hizo una mueca de burla

Dejemos de aclarar cosas fuera de contexto y de pedir disculpas, mejor enfoquémoslos en lo importante - dijo y la castaña alzó una ceja preguntándose de que hablaba - necesito ayuda con Runas Antigua - habló y la castaña se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

¿De verdad eso es lo importante? - preguntó y al ver que el rubio se preparaba a contestar , reformuló la pregunta - ¿De verdad necesitas ayuda en Runas? - preguntó con sarcasmo y el rubio asintió sin darle atención a la burla de la Gryfindor.

Me halaga que pienses que un ser tan dotado de cualidades como yo pueda necesitar ayuda, pero así es - dijo y la castaña rodó los ojos dándole la razón a una pequeña frase que había oído de cierta enfermera "Una gran carga de ego por sus entrañas".

Ignorare eso, y tomare la palabra de que me estás pidiendo ayuda , pues encantada Malfoy - aceptó sonriendo mientras le tendía una mano en señal de trato que el rubio aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no fue una mueca. Y así un rubio Slytherin ex mortifago , y una castaña Gryfindor hija de muggles, sellaron un trato, que en un tiempo, indefinido de momento podría conllevar a otras cosas.

Ginny - interrumpió la castaña a su pelirroja amiga, que no paraba de balbucear incoherencias mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación. Al ver que no se detenía grito

Ginebra

¿Qué? - pregunto la aludida a punto de coger un ataque de nervios

No es para tanto - dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada iracunda de la pelirroja.

¿Qué no es para tanto? !Por Merlín Hermione , es Malfoy de quien hablamos! - exclamó

Lose - dijo ésta

El rubio oxigenado que nos hizo la vida imposible desde que entramos a Hogwarts , ex-mortifago - la castaña bufó

Ginny yo se perfectamente quien es Malfoy - dijo

¿Entonces? - pregunto la pelirroja que se comenzaba a cuestionar sobre la cordura de su mejor amiga

Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y me sorprende que tu Ginny Weasley no puedas entenderlo, tu que te la das de madura - dijo logrando que la mueca de incertidumbre de la pelirroja se transformara en una de vergüenza

Herms , es que.. - trató de justificarse

Herms nada , Ginebra ¿acaso no eras tú la que me decía que visitara a Malfoy en la enfermería? , no te viene bien el plan de prejuiciosa - dijo con resentimiento.

Le disgustaba la actitud de la pelirroja , y aunque no le gustara discutir con ella , esa era su obligación como mejor amiga que era.

Vale bien , lo conseguiste , nose como lo logras , pero siempre te sales con la tuya , no le dire a nadie , ni mucho menos a Harry o a Ron , aunque tarde o temprano terminaran enterándose , ve , dale clases al hurón oxigenado - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el pecho y se dejaba caer en la cama en un gesto muy teatral y gruñía por lo bajo

Sabía que lo entenderías - felicitó la castaña con una radiante sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación feliz de poder haber hecho entrar en razón a la pelirroja.

Y mientras la pelirroja encerrada en la habitación murmuraba miles de maldiciones contra la castaña , ésta caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts riendo de lo lindo por el apelativo que había usado su pelirroja amiga para con cierto rubio Slytherin

Hurón oxigenado - murmuró con mofa mientras llegaba al Gran Salón ignorando que a unos pasos de ella se encontraba un rubio que frunció el ceño con disgusto y al ver la enorme sonrisa de su nueva tutora se encogió de hombros

Algunas veces me pregunto que me paso por la cabeza cuando le pedí ayuda - susurró siguiendo el mismo camino que segundos antes había tomado la castaña.

Aunque se mentía a si mismo, tenía bien claro el motivo de su petición.

Más bien no había motivo alguno, simplemente un impulso. Algo tonto quizá , pero al fin y al cabo un impulso.

Y si un Slytherin tenía una cualidad, era no retractarse de nada y aceptar cualquier reto.

Y para Draco Malfoy "hurón oxigenado" como había comenzando a llamarlo cierta castaña en sus pensamientos , Hermione Granger era un reto.

Uno que el no pensaba desperdiciar.

No - repitió por tercera vez en menos de unos minutos . Desde su primera clase oficial privada o primer encuentro casual, como prefería decirle los incrédulos incapaces de poder creer que los eternos rivales , los dos nenesis más conocidos en dos casas y quizá también entre el profesorado, , tuvieran sesiones de estudio sin maldiciones o insultos de por medio. Y si dijeran que en sus sesiones habían risas , momentos incómodos , charlas amenas , silencios incómodos , más risas y más momentos incómodos , mandarían a quien osara a decirlo, al manicomio. Pero así era.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas en la que Hermione Granger , hija de muggles , amiga de Potter el niño-que-vivio y perteneciente a la casa de los leones , ayudaba a un rubio , pretencioso , principal descendiente de los Malfoy , ex-mortifago en sus clases de Runas Antiguas.

Y ya habían pasado 4 días y contando desde que el rubio pretencioso no cesaba de insistir con la misma pregunta

¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade? - repitió el rubio mientras la castaña pasaba olímpicamente de él , mordiendo una pluma y revisando 6cm de pergamino al cual había sometido al rubio luego de que el hiciera acto de presencia de su muy característico orgullo, alegando sabérselas todas. Y para molestia de la castaña, parecía no haber mentido.

Claro, que lo que ella no sabía es que el Slytherin ya tenía toda esa materia ganada , no por nada era el mejor Slytherin.

Porque no - contesto la castaña sin levantar la vista del trozo de pergamino, tratando de encontrarle una pequeña falla, aunque sea minima a esa redacción con letra impecable , más lo hallaba imposible

Te pongo nerviosa - no sonó como una pregunta, ni una afirmación , y sólo el rubio platinado quien en ese momento sonreía por el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de su tutora , podía saber que intención oculta había tras aquella frase

En tus sueños Malfoy - bramó tratando de zanjar el tema , más el Slytherin no pretendía dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente , más al escuchar el sonido de pasos retumbar cerca del aula de Astronomía, donde muy inteligentemente habían decidió reunirse , decidió callar y por una sola vez desde hace unos días , la castaña se permitió suspirar, pensándose salvada de las insistencias del rubio.

Más lo que dijo el rubio la hizo bufar sonoramente , sacándole una sonrisa burlona , al rubio quien en ese momento salía de allí.

Algún día cambiaras de opinión leona - concluyó

La figura de una castaña cabizbaja atravesaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda , sin siquiera dignarse a levantar la mirada y contestar a las preguntas preocupadas del retrato. Por ser un retrato no implicaba que no se diera cuenta de las cosas , de hecho todos los retratos habían presenciado el notable cambio en aquella castaña Gryfindor desde que comenzó a darle clases a aquel insoportable rubio Slytherin.

Pero habían concluido los exámenes , sinónimo de que la castaña había cumplido su deber y ahora tenía que volver a su aburrida rutina de las tardes , hacer nada o en su defecto estudiar.

Muchos no llegaban a entender como eso supondría ser causante del aura gris que rodeaba a la Gryfindor , pero lo cierto era que sí. La castaña se sentía melancólica recordando su última clase con el rubio.

_.~~~~~~~~Flasback~~~~~~~~~._

Así que … - comenzó la castaña mirando a un rubio que se encontraba apoyado de la pared , de la muy familiar Aula de Astronomía

Concluyeron los exámenes - se dijo más a si mismo que a la castaña, pero ella entendía bien lo que significaba. Y se sorprendió a si misma cuando notó que la garganta se le secaba y le era difícil decir palabra. Con un carraspeo habló

Si, por cierto felicitaciones por tu éxtasis en Runas - trató de cambiar de tema. O al menos quitarle importancia a la despedida. Mal asunto, puesto que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la que , podría ser el último chance para sacar verdades que la castaña solía esconderle rehuyendo su mirada y cambiando de tema.

Gracias a ti - mintió el rubio , puesto que lo menos que hacía en sus clases con la Gryfindor , era pensar en runas. De hecho la palabra runa se le borraba de la mente , en aquellas dos horas matutinas.

Luego de un silencio incómodo el rubio volvió a hablar

Supongo que no me hará falta más clases - dijo y la castaña parpadeó sintiendo una punzada en el estómago

Si - murmuró la Gryfindor

Granger te estoy diciendo que esto es el adiós ¿y lo mejor que puedes hacer es balbucear estupideces? - pregunta sin perder su tono de burla , más perdiendo un poco la paciencia y colocando sus manos en la mesa donde la castaña estaba sentada , quien por reflejo a la cercanía del rubio dio un respingo

N-no es un a-adios en su tot-talidad , n-nos veremos entre clases - trató de zafarse la Gryfindor , sin éxito.

Sabes que no será lo mismo, ahí tu serás sólo Granger y allí yo seré sólo un Malfoy - siseó tratando de darle a entender a la castaña que era un adios.

La castaña ofendida por el que creyó el significado de sus palabras , tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta para luego poner una sonrisa , quizá la más falsa de todas.

Bien , entonces que sea un adios Malfoy - soltó luchando con las lágrimas.

El rubio cerró los ojos suspirando y se acercó a la castaña quien retrocedió un poco topándose con la silla , el rubio alargó su mano y atrapó un mechón de cabello de la leona y luego lo soltó sin mirarla. Y allí el Aula de Astronomía , un rubio dejaba a una castaña pasmada , sin miramientos y sin más palabras desapareció dejando a una castaña muy dolida.

_.~~~~~~~~Flasback~~~~~~~~~._

Desde esa vez la castaña no había vuelto a tener palabra con el rubio , y pensando en eso se dirigió a la biblioteca sin fijarse en un rubio que se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la salida de la sala común de los Gryfindor.

El rubio al verse ignorado anunció su presencia dejando helada a la castaña.

Granger - llamó

M-malfoy - tartamudeó torpemente la castaña al girar sobre sus pies y ver al rubio causante de su depresión, allí apoyado sobre la pared que daba acceso a la casa de los leones.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado aquella escena antes , y seguía sin imaginársela así que parpadeó un poco para asegurarse de no haberse quedado dormida llorando, como ya le era costumbre.

¿A dónde ibas? - tanteó el terreno el rubio mientras se acercaba a la Gryfindor.

A la biblioteca - dijo la castaña quien se felicito por no tartamudear esta vez.

Te acompaño - dijo o más bien sentenció , la castaña ya estaba acostumbrada a no poder descifrar mucho de los actos de aquel altivo y arrogante rubio heredero de una gran herencia se sangres puras.

Luego de un silencio incómodo en el que sólo retumbaban sus pasos y alguno que otro murmullo del alumnado que pasaba por su lado , la castaña habló dejándose sorprendida a si misma.

¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? - preguntó y el rubio la miró de soslayo

¿Qué pretendo con que? - cuestionó haciéndose el desentendido

Con esto , acompañarme , pretender que somos amigos , Malfoy ¿Qué acaso hace dos semanas no fue nuestra despedida? - preguntó la castaña en un claro reproche que al rubio le hizo soltar un suspiro

Sólo recuerdo viejos tiempos - al ver la ceja alzada de la Gryfindor sonrío de lado , aquella sonrisa que sólo relucía con ella , aquella que en secreto el rubio había guardado sólo con ella , una sonrisa auténticamente genuina - quería hablar contigo - dijo y la castaña resopló enojada por varias razones.

Por haberse quedado embobada como muchas veces con aquella sonrisa Malfoy , y por pensar que le pediría un favor. Pero más lejos de la realidad no podía estar.

Mira Malfoy si me vas a venir a pedir otro favor , te informo que estoy muy ocupada - comenzó a decir pero el rubio ya cansado de no poder hablar la agarró de la muñeca y la aprisionó contra la pared que daba a la biblioteca. Suerte para ambos que nadie pasaba a esas horas por allí.

La castaña tragó saliva por el repentino acercamiento y trató de zafarse , más el agarre del rubio era fuerte , delicado y sin llegar a lastimarla , pero fuerte y decidido.

Elevó su mirada hacia las orbes grisáceas del rubio y bajo la mirada al instante sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la intensa mirada que recibía por parte del rubio

Escúchame - siseó el rubio

Suéltame - pataleó la castaña haciendo enojar más al rubio quien con su otra mano dio un golpe a la pared asustando a la castaña. Y el rubio se odió a si mismo, por aquello. Pero la indiferencia de la castaña hacia la situación , las constantes negativas de la Gryfindor hacia sus peticiones de cita , y el aparente desinterés de la castaña por aquellas dos semanas , que a ojos del rubio fueron las peores de su vida , contando cuando fue torturado por Voldemort , toda esa situación podía más que él.

Escúchame sólo una vez Hermione , luego vete y júzgame ¿quieres? , estoy harto de que hagas pataletas , te creí más inteligente , como para juzgar sin conocer los hechos - dijo a la castaña quien se encontraba mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante. Pero lo cierto es que su mente era un remolino de pensamientos y su corazón un remolino de sentimientos. Sentimientos que ella se negaba a admitir

¿Según tú cuales son los hechos? - pregunto levantando la mirada al rostro del rubio.

La situación , leona , es que me gustas - dijo dejando pasmada a una castaña.

Y allí en un rincón de los inmensos pasillos de Hogwarts , un Malfoy dejaba expuesto sus sentimientos, sin miramientos ni arrepentimientos , sin nada. Sólo sintiéndose liberado.

Si alguien hubiese querido ir a leer un buen libro en la biblioteca , se hubiera encontrado con una Gryfindor tan asombrada que sentía que la boca se le iba a secar y su corazón se saldría de su pecho y a un Slytherin con la respiración agitada por la sola situación e incapaz de oir los latidos de su prisionera , por el simple hecho de que los suyos propios era lo que escuchaba.

Peculiar escena - se dijeron algunos cuadros que allí se hallaban , sintiéndose intrusos , a pesar de ser ese su lugar , y no el de aquellos dos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas , como llamaban unos , o de aquellos adolescentes más ciegos que alguien que no ve , decían otros.

Estás desvariando - recuperó el habla la castaña y el rubio suspiró ya habiéndose imaginado algo parecido de respuesta. Más en cierta parte se sentía aliviado, puesto que no le hubiera gustado haber arruinado su relación con una declaración tan poco Malfoy.

Si Draco Malfoy quería algo, lo conseguía , y si quisiera proponérsele a la Gryfindor, lo haría a lo grande , no en un rincón de la biblioteca.

Cree lo que sea castaña , sólo quiero saber porque te importa tan poco que desaparezca de tu vida - preguntó el rubio dejando pasmada a la castaña quien sonrío fríamente

¿Acaso podría importarme más? - se preguntó mentalmente recordando sus dos semanas de llanto por las noches y estado zombie por el día .

Malfoy te has equivocado a lo grande , si me importa - dijo y el rubio cerró los ojos tratando de calmar todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. Nunca había estado más consciente de la presencia de la castaña , como aquel momento, donde sólo unos centímetros los separaban.

¿Exactamente que es lo que te importa? - preguntó

Si me vas a hacer hablar quiero que me sueltes - pidió ya resignada.

No - dijo decidido y la castaña pudo leer el temor del rubio de que si la soltara se le escapara

No me ire - dijo y al ver la desconfianza pintada en el rostro del rubio continuó - confía en mi - pidió y el rubio la soltó más seguía lo suficientemente cerca como para impedir que escapara , sólo por las dudas

Habla - pidió el rubio

¿Qué me importa? Toda la situación Malfoy , me duele tu indiferencia , tu carácter altivo , me cuesta entenderte , 90 de las cosas que dices o haces tienen un doble significado que por más que trato no entiendo , Malfoy no se como fue que llegamos a esto - se dejo caer en el suelo derrotada y sintiéndose débil.

Había confesado sus temores ante el rubio , y sabía que si el Slytherin se burlaba de ella , aquella sería la culminación de lo que sea que había comenzado entre ellos.

El rubio se mordió la lengua para no soltar que todo el doble sentido, era ella. En cambio se agachó al frente suyo y con una delicadeza increíble para un Malfoy , volvió a tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la castaña y jugó con él unos segundos mientras la castaña aguantaba la respiración , aquella escena era igual que la de hace dos semanas y temía que se repitiera , no se sentía capas de volver a alejarse del rubio. No ahorita que había confesado gran parte de todo.

No soy bueno para las disculpas - dijo y la castaña frunció el ceño

No tienes porque.. - comenzó pero el rubio la interrumpió

Pero quiero que sepas que malinterprete algunas cosas , quiero que sepas que hay algunas cosas que se tienen que quedar como están , y por los momentos es mejor que no entiendas mis actos, pero quiero que sepas que me importas - concluyó el rubio mientras besaba la frente de la castaña y se alejaba a paso decidido de aquel rincón , dejando nuevamente a una castaña muy sorprendida

Una castaña entró al comedor donde aquella mañana se anunciaba el noviazgo de un pelirrojo y una rubia. Quizá aquello hace 1 mes atrás le hubiese dolido , pero ahora no sentía nada. Y aquello le preocupaba se suponía que amaba al pelirrojo.

Sin devolver el saludo de sus amigos se acercó a la feliz pareja , con una radiante sonrisa , a ojos de un rubio que no se perdía ninguno de los movimientos de la leona.

La verdad es que desde aquella charla con el rubio , la Gryfindor se sentía mejor , en cierto sentido liberada , y en lo más profundo , se sentía querida , no era sólo querida , era querida por el rubio . Y aquello la ponía de buen humor

Hermione - saludó sorprendido el pelirrojo soltándose inmediatamente de su novia quien resopló ofendida , más la castaña asintió sin dejar de sonreír

Ron , Lavender felicidades - dijo y los abrazo dejando a gran parte de la mesa de los Gryfindor en un silencio incomodo ,y a un rubio más confundido que nunca.

El pelirrojo quien era el mayor sorprendido de la situación , miró a Hermione a los ojos pidiendo una explicación como solía hacer cuando eran amigos , y se encontró con su reflejo. Y supo que lo había perdonado , que todo estaba bien , nuevamente. Y aquello le hizo sonreír y volver a agarrar la mano de la rubia.

Gracias Herm - dijo y la castaña supo que había entendido , habían vuelto a lo de ántes y con una gran sonrisa se acercó a sus amigos a desayunar , en todo momento sintiendo una mirada clavada en su nuca , y no tenía que voltearse para adivinar de quien se trataba , más sólo para satisfacción suya se volteó topándose con dos orbes grisáceos que la miraban confundido y supo que había estado atento de lo de hace unos segundos , y con una sonrisa clave , sólo hacia él , lo libero de toda confusión .

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

La menor de los Wesley había notado como su castaña amiga había pasado de estar animada , a un estado de depresión total , del que ellas jamás hablaron , pero donde la castaña lloraba y se desanimaba con facilidad , y luego sorprendentemente después de dos semanas , había vuelto a estar de buen humor , quizá más de lo normal.

Y sospechaba quien era el causante de aquello, y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas al verla perdonar a su hermano y dirigirle una sonrisa al descendiente de los Malfoy.

Y aunque ni la misma castaña se hubiese dado cuenta , la pelirroja si había notado que su amiga había caído enamorada del rubio, y no se tenía que preocupar por futuras situaciones , porque con tan sólo voltear un segundo a mirar al rubio en la mesa de los Slytherin , y ver como miraba a su amiga , le bastó para sonreír a ella también.

Ahora sólo faltaba que el destino se encargara de unirlos , y sinceramente ella esperaba que pronto.

Herm ¿Qué te pondrás para el partido? - preguntó a su amiga castaña que se encontraba muy sumida en una lectura.

La aludida la miró confundida y luego abrió los ojos como platos recordando el partido de final de clases de "Gryfindor vs Slytherin" y al ver como la preocupación y luego la decepción pasaba por el semblante de la castaña, supo que el rubio era lento. Y esperaba que se apurara en invitarle al partido. Y sus súplicas fueron escuchadas cuando Lavender entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido y se acercaba a Hermione

Malfoy te busca - dijo con un claro tono de confusión que hizo sonreir a la pelirroja y enrojecer a la castaña quien sin decir nada salió a encontrarse con su eterno enamorado , como en su interior le llamaba su amiga la pelirroja.

Fuera de la torre Gryfindor , un rubio se encontraba nuevamente apoyado en la pared mientras miraba a una castaña quien lucía confundida , y resoplo

Oh vamos leona no es tan difícil , sólo tienes que ir a apoyarme en el partido - dijo y la castaña alzó una ceja

Es mi casa contra la que juegan - le recordó

Soy yo al que vas a apoyar - contraatacó él dando a entender que esperaba que fuese importante para ella.

Y la castaña se imagino un escenario donde se encontraba ella desde las gradas Gryfindor apoyando a un Slytherin , imagino las miradas de odio , imagino como sus amigos se decepcionaban , imagino como el rubio agarraba la snitch y ella bajaba corriendo de las gradas a abrazar a un rubio quien la recibía con los brazos abiertos para luego darle vueltas en el aire y acabar con un beso.

La castaña volvió a la realidad encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona de parte del Malfoy quien se cuestionaba la razón de su sonrojo

¿Y bien? - preguntó él esperando la respuesta de la castaña. Esperaba que la castaña le fuera a poyar , porque aquello sería muy buen incentivo para que al fin el pudiera ganarle a el niño-que-vivió y un incentivo más a que su ego creciera , pero sobre todo un incentivo para que luego del partido el le pidiese una cita. Y de verdad que esperaba que la castaña dijera que si , a todo.

Hermione suspiró con dolor de cabeza , su cabeza estaba hecho un remolino de pensamientos y fantasías. Y cada escenario , era más vergonzoso que el anterior.

Y a la castaña le asustaba aquellas ganas de querer que sus fantasías se realizaran.

No apoyare a Slytherin - dijo y el rubio asintió

Sabes que no te pedí que apoyaras a Slytherin - dijo él

Espero que valga la pena apoyarte - concluyó y el rubio sonrío anchamente , como desde pequeño no lo hacía.

Y la castaña suspiró involuntariamente sintiéndose prisionera de aquella sonrisa.

Entonces te espero en las gradas , castaña - se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa , mientras se dirigía a los jardines.

El sólo apoyo de la castaña , le bastaba como para querer hacerlo mejor que nunca , y entrenaría hasta estar seguro de poder actuar bien para el partido.

Y mientras el Slytherin se dirigía a entrenar , la Gryfindor entró a la habitación con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y sin percatarse de que una pelirroja seguía todos su movimientos con una sarcástica sonrisa se acostó a seguir imaginando.

Porque allí se quedaría todo , en su imaginación.

Luego de unos minutos la pelirroja escuchó la respiración acompasada de la castaña junto con un suspiro bajo , pero lo suficientemente claro para la pelirroja quien rodó los ojos

Draco - se oyó en la oscuridad de la habitación

Tranquilízate amor lo harás bien - confortaba una pelirroja a un azabache quien comía con toda rapidez pareciéndose al hermano de la pelirroja. Éste solo pensamiento la hizo bufar y arrebatarle un plato de dulces extra que había agarrado.

Ginn - pidió su novio más la pelirroja no daría su brazo a torcer

Harry no vas a comer como un cavernícola, luego en el aire te dará nauseas - le previno y el de lentes no tubo otra que suspirar dándole la razón mientras recordaba como aquello le había sucedido a su pelirrojo amigo en unos partidos atrás.

Ginny tiene razón Harry , vas a hacerlo bien - apoyó la castaña, que muy poco atenta estaba a la conversación debido a que una mirada grisácea le ponía de nervios, más hacía lo posible para ignorar aquello.

La pelirroja volteó a mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa sarcástica

¿Estás apoyando a Harry? - pregunto con burla y la castaña dio un respingo

O-obvio q-que s-si - tartamudeó y el azabache frunció el ceño al ver que mentía y al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de la pelirroja

Interesante , a cierta persona no le va a gustar - fastidió la menor de los Wesley , haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña se coloraran.

¿Q-que dices Ginn? - preguntó nerviosa la castaña

Oh si , por cierto ¿en que soñaste ayer en la habitación que te oí murmurar..? - antes de que la pelirroja pudiera continuar , la castaña se levantó abruptamente de su puesto sobresaltando a muchos , le dirigió una mirada envenenada a la pelirroja y salió de allí a toda prisa recriminándose por haber sido tan obvia.

Desde que el rubio le había dicho que le gustaba, aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas con fuego en su mente y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello.

Pero lo que a ella más le angustiaba era saber que sentía ella hacia el rubio. Bien claro le quedo , que era más que simple compañerismo , no sabía como denominarlo , quizá amistad. Pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que por un amigo no se le agitaba el corazón de tal manera como le sucedía cada vez que el rubio se le acercaba de más , con un amigo no tartamudeabas si se te acercaba , con un amigo no te sentirías incapaz de sostenerle la mirada , sin perderte en sus orbes y por último pero más importante , con un amigo no te daban aquellas locas ganas de sentirte querida , ser besada y abrazada como había sentido aquel día en que el la arrincono cerca de la biblioteca.

Pero si por algo se caracterizaba Hermione Jean Granger era por poner la razón sobre los sentimientos , y por tal motivo se negaba a admitir que sentía más que una atracción física por el rubio.

¿En que piensas? - preguntó una voz , haciéndola sobresaltar. Aquel aroma varonil que desprendía el rubio , aquella fragancia varonil de perfume caro , aquel aliento de menta , le era tan familiar a la castaña que eso le asusto. No debería sentirse cápaz de reconocerlo de entre un millón de clones suyos, pero así era.

M-Malfoy … nada - dijo y el rubio alzó una ceja sin creerle una palabra

Te vi salir del comedor , todos te vieron , no parecía que pensaras en nada - dijo y la castaña suspiró. Odiaba que supiera adivinar cuando mentía.

Mejor concéntrate en el partido - cambió de tema y el rubio la dejo . Tenía cosas más importantes en mente

Eso hago , atraparé esa snitch por ti - siseó haciendo que Hermione temblara de pies a cabeza. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tono, la hacía volver a sus fantasías , y aquello no estaba bien.

Quiero ver que lo hagas - fue lo único que dijo la castaña dirigiéndose rumbo a su habitación, sin percatarse de la enorme sonrisa del rubio. Tenía cosas en que pensar.

Herm ¿vas a apoyar a Malfoy? - fue lo primero que pronunció el azabache a su amiga castaña , que se había acercado a los jugadores con buenas intenciones. Claro está, que con aquella simple frase se le fastidio todo. Y al ver que su amigo esperaba una respuesta se sintió la peor amiga del mundo.

Y-yo.. yo, Harry , lo siento - dijo y su amigo apretó los labios para luego sonreír confundiendo a la castaña

Has lo que tengas que hacer , sólo te digo que tendrás que consolar al hurón cuando pierda - dijo haciendo que la castaña rodara los ojos sonriendo

Te quiero Harry - dijo abrazándolo.

Aquella corta conversación , significaba mucho y la castaña lo sabía. Significaba que su amigo sabía , significaba que su amigo aceptaba que tuviera una relación con su ex nenesis , y por sobre todo las cosas , era lo que le faltaba a la castaña para entender que habían cosas que no se podían evitar , y ella lo estaba viviendo en carne y hueso al no haber podido evitar enamorarse del rubio altivo y prepotente.

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió al rubio, para sorpresa de muchos , quizá todos a excepción de una pelirroja , a un azabache y a otro pelirrojo que se lo veía venir.

El rubio al igual de sorprendido que el resto se acercó a la castaña que lo miraba sin una clara expresión en el rostro, y aquello descoloco al rubio que siempre había sido capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Granger - dijo y la aludida sonrío con los labios apretados

Buena suerte - se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla , para luego alejarse en dirección a las gradas , donde apoyaría a Gryffindor , y a cierto rubio , quien cuando la castaña se volteó, sonrío como tonto y se volteó hacia sus compañeros quienes lo miraban con sorna

Empecemos - se oyó que dijo el nuevo profesor de Quiditch y enseguida ambos equipos se encontraban en los aires para dar comienzo al partido.

Como ritual los dos capitanes se acercaron , y cierto azabache no dudo en darle una pequeña advertencia a cierto rubio.

La lastimas y eres hurón muerto - dijo y el Slytherin sonrío apretando la mano de su contrincante

Si te pone mejor saberlo, primero me haría daño a mi mismo, que hacerle daño a ella - dijo para luego darle indicaciones a su equipo para que comenzaran a jugar.

Y luego de una media hora de puras bludgers volando , de unos muchos golpes , faltas , y gritos , un destello dorado se vio por todo el lugar , y para sorpresa de todos fue el rubio quien se lanzo de picado hacia ella , segundos después el azabache le seguía , algo contrariado por su lentitud.

La castaña quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación y sólo silbaba de vez en cuando para apoyo del rubio, se puso de pie , como muchos más , para ver que ocurría. Temía por el rubio. Tenía experiencia basada en las miles de caídas de su amigo de lentes , y sabía que ir de picada no era precisamente la mejor idea y cruzó los dedos rogando que no le pasara nada. En un segundo la figura de ambos capitanes se perdieron , al igual que el de la snitch , y todo el lugar se sumió en silencio para luego estallar en aplausos al ver la cabellera azabache llevar la snitch en sus manos y la castaña sonrío , más al notar como el semblante del azabache no mostraba emoción alguna , y que todos los Slytherin se habían bajado casi a carrera de las gradas , cruzó una mirada significativa con el azabache y luego sintió una punzada en el corazón , era miedo , del más auténtico

Idiota - susurró bajo para salir corriendo dirección donde los profesores se reunían

Granger - llamó una voz a espaldas de la aludida , quien se volteó para encontrarse con el semblante serio de dos Slytherin .

¿Si? - preguntó algo confundida por entablar conversación con Slytherins

Cuídalo, tu eres la única persona que querrá ver - dijo un chico de cabellera castaña.

La Gryffindor lo miró con el ceño fruncido , y el pelinegro continúo

No preguntes como, pero lo sabemos - dijo

Sólo… cuídalo - dijo el castaño y la Gryffindor asintió

Gracias… Nott ..Zabini - dijo y los aludidos sonrieron saliendo de la enfermería.

Aquellos dos Slytherin se habían quedado en la enfermería junto a la castaña, esperando noticias del rubio. Los Gryffindor en ese momento se encontraban celebrando la victoria , y el resto de los Slytherin.. la verdad es que a la castaña no le importaba.

Lo único que le importaba estaba acostado en una cama , con expresión cansada , y muchas fracturas en la pierna izquierda , una pequeña fractura en el lado izquierdo del cerebro y unos raspones en el rostro.

E increíblemente para la castaña , el rubio se seguía viendo igual de hermoso.

Aún no superaba el susto que había ganado al ver a todos los profesores rodear una camilla , donde un rubio con sangre en el labio, con su cabello rubio manchado de rojo , y la pierna doblada en una dirección contraria. Sintió ganas de llorar, más se contuvo , y estuvo todo el tiempo conteniéndolas. Y no estaba segura de cuanto más podría hacerlo, aquello era demasiado para ella. El día en que ella había aceptado por fin sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, ese mismo había temido perderlo. Por suerte Madame Pomfrey le había asegurado que estaría bien , y ahora sólo estaba allí para asegurarse de que nada fuera mal.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como la mano que sostenía del rubio, apretó la suya . Hasta que un pequeño gruñido retumbo en la enfermería y la castaña miró al rubio removerse en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

Malfoy - susurró con la voz quebrada mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos , sobresaltando al rubio quien al oler la fragancia a flores y libros de la castaña se relajo visiblemente y rodeó con sus brazos a la Gryffindor quien en esos momentos se aferraba a su túnica de Quidditch como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y el rubio aún medio atontado, sonrío.

Vaya no pensé que te preocupara tanto - bromeó el rubio y la castaña se separó de él con ojos llorosos. Ya había soportado lo suficiente.

N-no seas tan prepotente - pidió con voz quebrada y el rubio suspiró mientras con sumo cuidado pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas coloradas de la castaña y le secaba las lagrimas

No llores - susurró mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo para envolverá de nuevo en sus brazos. Se sentía demasiado bien envolver su cuerpo frágil con sus brazos y poder aspirar su aroma cuantas veces quisiera.

Y así se quedaron , abrazados , reconfortándose uno al otro , sin siquiera pensar en separarse. Pudieron haber pasado horas , sin ellos enterarse hasta que Madame Pomfrey entró y carraspeó haciendo que los dos adolescentes se separaran. El rubio aún atontado por el aroma de la castaña , y ésta sonrojada por haber mostrado gran parte de sus sentimientos tan despreocupadamente

Señorita Granger , vaya a su Sala Común , descanse un poco , el señor Malfoy tiene que reposar - pidió y la castaña asintió mientras salía de la enfermería no sin darle antes una mirada al rubio quien en aquel momento se encontraba discutiendo con la enfermera.

Y sonrío pensando en que ya no había vuelta atrás para sus sentimientos.

Draco ya perdimos , será para la próxima - dijo un moreno a un rubio en la enfermería y el castaño que también se encontraba allí , lo miró sorprendido.

Me da igual si perdemos o ganamos - gruñó por lo bajo, pero sus dos amigos lo consiguieron escuchar y cruzaron una fugaz sonrisa sarcástica

¿Entonces porque te jode tanto haber perdido? - preguntó el castaño y el moreno respondió antes que el rubio dijese algo

Nose Theo creo que una castaña Gryffindor tiene algo que ver - canturreó el moreno divirtiéndose a lo grande al ver la fulminante mirada de su rubio amigo

Vaya si te lo tenías bien escondido - dijo Theo mientras le palmeaba la pierna que estaba sana.

Oh ni tanto me querido amigo, ¿no te has pillado la baba de todos los días cuando la Gryffindor entra a un aula? - picó el moreno y el rubio ya molesto cogió su varita.

O dejan de hablar de .. - comenzó a decir pero la figura de una castaña entrando a la enfermería lo hizo callar

La leona al ver que el rubio tenía visitas decidió ir luego, más el rubio hablo

Granger - dijo y la castaña se volteó con una fingida sonrisa hacia los tres Slytherin , no podía negar que le incomodaba estar con tres serpientes , aunque no fuesen tan malos como ella en su sexto curso llego a creer.

Malfoy , Zabini , Nott - saludó amablemente y los otros dos Slytherin sonrieron notando su incomodidad

Oh mi querida castañuela, puedes llamarme Blaize , a tu disposición - dijo con un falso gesto dramático de rescatar a damiselas en apuro , mientras el rubio en la camilla mantenía una ceja alzada y reía por lo bajo

A mi Theo - dijo el castaño sin galantería alguna y la Gryffindor sonrío agradecida de que la sacara de aquel momento incómodo.

Y ellos ya se iban - interrumpió el rubio ante que alguno de los otros dos pudiera decir algo.

Ambos hicieron teatrales gestos de ofendidos y salieron riéndose de algún chiste privado que a la castaña pasó desapercibido ya que se encontraba muy entretenida mirando el suelo

Hoy me dan de alta - rompió el hielo el rubio.

Que bien - se alegró la castaña tomando asiento en la silla que desde hace 1 semana había sido su lugar de descanso , literalmente.

Y mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade - dijo el rubio y la castaña asintió recordando que al próxima día tendrían una pequeña visita a Hogsmeade para luego irse a sus respectivas casas.

Si, como ha pasado el tiempo demasiado rapi.. - el rubio adivinando que la castaña cambiaría el tema prefirió interrumpirla

Se lo que intentas Granger , no funcionara , aunque entre mis planes no estaba pedírtelo empotrado en una cama de enfermería , supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta , ¿quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? - preguntó y al ver que la castaña no decía nada resopló disgustado consigo mismo - vale , mejor no , era mejor en mi cabeza , luego de haber cogido la maldita snitch - susurró y la castaña sonrío pensando en lo dulce que se veía balbuceando tonterías

¿Entonces no piensas pedírmelo sino hasta enero que será el próximo partido? - se burló la castaña y el rubio frunció el ceño

No tengo otra opción - contesto y la castaña rodó los ojos levantándose para su próxima clase de pociones dobles.

Mañana a las 2 de la tarde - se limitó a decir mientras salía de la enfermería dejando atrás a un rubio con una gran sonrisa

Deja de ir de un lado a otro !por Merlín! Hermione me pones de nervios a mi y yo no soy la de la cita - se quejó una pelirroja mientras veía como su amiga castaña iba de un lado a otro en la entrada del castillo.

No estoy nerviosa - se auto convenció a si misma y la pelirroja rodó los ojos encantada de la situación. Todo iba perfecto. El rubio había dado un paso , la castaña parecía saber sus sentimientos. Nada podría salir mal.

Herm cálmate - pidió un azabache que se encontraba al lado de su novia pelirroja y también presenciaba el ataque de nervios de su amiga. Jamás pensó verla así , si con Voldemort no se descolocó de aquella manera , era subreal pensar que por una cita con su ex nenesis , si.

No estoy .. - comenzó a decir pero una mano en su espalda la hizo sobresaltar y volteó para ver el causante de sus "si, confirmados nervios" a su lado sonriendo como sólo el lograba hacer.

Granger - saludó y ella sonrío

Malfoy - dijo ella y la pelirroja bufó por lo bajo

Parecen dos viejos - le susurró a su novio que sólo sonrío de acuerdo con su novia.

Wesley , Potter - saludó cortésmente a los amigos de la castaña , para sorpresa de todos.

M-malfoy - tartamudeó la pelirroja sorprendida mientras miraba de reojo como los ojos de la castaña se iluminaban con el solo hecho de encontrarse con los del rubio y decidió darles la privacidad que merecían.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de ambos y arrastró a su novio camino a Hogsmeade , dándole suerte a su castaña amiga quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba sonrojada por la intensa mirada del rubio.

Estás hermosa - susurró sin despegar su mano de la espalda de la castaña quien se sonrojo más intensamente y desvío la mirada.

Gracias - murmuró y el rubio sonrío

Adelante - le dijo mientras la impulsaba a caminar a su lado. Y así dejaron atrás el castillo, para encaminarse , a lo que podría ser el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra.

Sólo el destino se encargaría de decidir aquello

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Todo el camino a Hogsmeade se la habían pasado hablando sobre trivialidades, como lo eran , sus tradiciones familiares navideñas. Y así se les paso el tiempo hasta llegar frente a las tres escobas.

Señor Malfoy - saludó cordialmente Madame Rosmerta , mientras les conducía al fondo del lugar , a una mesa lo suficientemente alejada de las demás, como para ser privada , pero lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser humilde. Perfecto, a ojos de la castaña quien miraba fascinada el lugar y curiosa al rubio.

¿Cómo es que consigues que Madame Rosmerta te reserve una mesa? - preguntó curiosa una vez la aludida había desaparecido dejándolos solos

Prioridad Malfoy no se te olvide - picó él guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la castaña suspirara dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Unos que ya muy cotidianamente entraban y salían de su cabeza.

Si llegara a ocurrir algo entre ellos, ya que la castaña no era tonta y se daba cuenta de que el rubio no era indiferente a ella , y esperaba con todo el corazón estar en lo cierto , estaba el asunto familiar. Sus padres eran muggles , no les importaría , pero a los Malfoy , sangres limpias , millonarios , les molestaría de sobremanera que su hijo anduviera con una sangre sucia. Aquel tema volvía a preocuparle.

¿En que piensas? - preguntó el rubio una vez ya hubiesen aparecido los platillos de comida que había ordenado. La castaña parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación y negó suspirando

Nose, dímelo tú , siempre has sido el que puede leer mi mente - comentó mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos ladeando la cabeza para permitirse mirar mejor al rubio.

Esta vez no se que pasa por tu cabeza - dijo y sonrío de lado al ver que la castaña se mordía el labio.

Era un gesto claro de nerviosismo , y le fascinaba , tanto como le tentaba.

Tarde o temprano te enteraras - concluyó la castaña y el rubio sonrío mientras comenzaba a degustar de su almuerzo con la castaña. Tenía planeado una cita perfecta y esperaba que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Luego de haber comido y de haberse deleitado hablando sobre más trivialidades , el rubio decidió llevarla a la casa de los gritos.

¿Te has vuelto loco no Malfoy? - preguntó la castaña al ver que se detenían frente aquella casa que una vez fue su celda , donde ella pensaba que moriría a manos de un carcelero de Azkaban , que había resultado ser el hombre más noble que hubiese conocido.

¿Confías en mi? - preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos y la castaña apretó los labios tratando de no dar su brazo a torcer , aunque desde un inicio ambos sabían que el rubio había ganado aquella batalla.

Camina - gruñó enojada y el rubio sonrío mientras la ayudaba a entrar a la casa abandonada.

La castaña se quedo atónita de lo que veía. Aquella casa de la que había sido prisionera , no quedaba nada. Ahora parecía una pequeña suite.

El comedor estaba iluminado por miles de lámparas flotantes , había un pequeño escritorio con un portarretrato muggle sin ninguna foto , y podía jurar que si recorría toda la casa , estaría en perfecto estado y miró al rubio buscando en su mirada las respuestas que necesitaba saber. Y al verlo sonreír místicamente supo que todo eso había sido obra suya y no pudo más que sonreír también

No puedo creer que tu..¿cuando tuviste tiempo de hacer todo esto? - sospechó y el rubio rodó los ojos

Siempre tan correcta - se mofó y la castaña zapateó esperando una respuesta

Espero una respuesta - le recordó y el rubio la atrajo hacia él por la cintura mientras hundía su cara en sus rizos castaños haciendo que la respiración de la castaña se volviera irregular

Quizá me salté unas cuantas reglas - murmuró sonriendo para luego separarse de la castaña , quien aún aturdida le lanzó la mejor mirada envenenada que pudo , más mucho no logro hacer , al verlo sonreír de aquella manera que la volvía loca y bufo sabiéndose vencida otra vez

Ven - dijo jalándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones que en la sala se encontraban

Malfoy - susurró ella sin saber muy bien que decir , más el rubio la calló

No , Hermione déjame hablar a mi, por favor - pidió mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña entre las suyas , y la Gryffindor asintió en una especie de trance mientras sentía como su corazón se agitaba más con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez cerca del lago? - preguntó y la castaña asintió en respuesta - te vi llorar, y … nunca me han gustado que las mujeres lloren , puedo ser un presumido, prepotente , alardeador , arrogante , pero no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar , entonces…simplemente actué , hice lo que mis impulsos me decían , me acerqué a ti , aunque nuestra relación no era precisamente la mejor , luego cuando Pansy me contó con lujos y detalles lo de la comadreja , lo..lo seguí , no soy de los que son curiosos , pero aquello pudo más que yo , y lo vi besándose con Lavender , y entonces supe que no podía tenerle más asco a una persona , del que ya le tenía a ese comadreja , haberte tenido de novia y dejarte ir por Pansy , y luego … estar con Brown … es bajo , ¿pero sabes que es lo más bajo? - preguntó mirando fijamente a la castaña quien se sentía desfallecer.

No - susurró por lo bajito mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba los dedos del rubio recorriendo sus mejillas , en una caricia delicada , lenta y llena de significados.

Haber sido tan idiota como para perderte de aquella manera ¿sabes que hubiese hecho yo si hubiese tenido la suerte de tenerte como novia? - preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por los labios de la castaña quien temblaba bajo su contacto, aún sin poder pensar una oración coherente

No - volvió a susurrar para luego ser callada por un par de cálidos labios que se acoplaron inmediatamente con los de ella.

Para la castaña fue como la sensación de un primer beso , fue sentir que desfallecería de no ser porque estaba sentada , que se derretiría entre los brazos del rubio , fue sentir un calor en el estomago y sus mejillas arder. Luego de aquel prolongado contacto el rubio separo lentamente sus labios mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella y la miraba con infinita ternura.

No había sido un beso de película, ni uno pasional. Sólo un simple contacto , el justo que el necesitaba para seguir hablando. Había deseado aquello por tanto tiempo que dolía. Pero la expresión soñadora de la castaña le hizo pensar que quizá ya no tendría porque doler más. Quizá ya era hora de desahogarse y que la castaña decidiera después.

No te hubiese dejado ir nunca , te hubiese atrapado entre mis brazos para no dejarte ir nunca , te … - la castaña lo interrumpió

Por favor , no sigas , no quiero promesas , no quiero que me digas lo que harías si hubieses sido él , quiero que me digas lo que harías si fueses tú - pidió y el rubio asintió mientras volvía a tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas

No sabes lo tonto que me sentí cuando me entere que tu y la comadreja estaban juntos , fue tarde , me di cuenta tarde , de que quizás me interesabas más de lo normal , no quise acercarme a ti , traté de alejarme , dejarte hacer tu vida , merecías ser feliz , y no lo ibas a ser con un mortífago , pero.. luego paso lo de la comadreja y se me fue imposible no estar a tu lado, aunque involuntariamente como con lo del incidente de herbología , aunque fuese a propósito como con runas , no podía mantenerme mucho tiempo alejado de ti , desee ser yo ese por el quien tus ojos se iluminaban , ese por el que tu corazón saltara cuando lo vieras , ese… desee ser la comadreja , y aquello fue bajo , muy bajo para un Malfoy - sonrío altanero y la castaña hubiera rodado los ojos de no estar tan hipnotizado con lo grisáceos de los de su acompañante - aquellas..aquellas 2 semanas fueron las peores de mi vida , no crucé palabra contigo , no te veía , no podía acercarme a ti , fui..un cobarde - dijo y la castaña negó saliendo de su trance.

Fuimos dos cobardes …dos cobardes enamorados - dijo y sonrío al ver como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del Slytherin quien cogió su cara con las dos manos y la acercó a la de él mezclando sus alientos. Menta y flores mezclándose.

¿Qué sientes exactamente por mi Hermione? - preguntó mientras chocaba su nariz con la de ella en un gesto que le hizo sonreír a la Gryffindor

Fue difícil para mi, darme cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ti , va contra mis principios , pero…te quiero , me gustas , y mucho , no se como no me di cuenta antes , el mes que estuviste en la enfermería no hubo día , te lo juro en que no pensara en ti, pero pensé que era por haberme sentido culpable de que tu me hayas puesto nerviosa , no pensé mucho en aquello, nose como no me di cuenta de cómo necesitaba tu compañía , nose como no me di cuenta que.. te quiero … Draco- susurró cerrando los ojos al sentir que el rubio acortaba la distancia entre ambos

Te quiero - susurró el Slytherin juntando nuevamente sus labios , en un beso más cargado de significado del que hubiesen dado los dos alguna vez. El rubio acarició las mejillas de la castaña para luego delinear los labios de la Gryffindor con su lengua , pidiendo permiso para entrar , y la castaña lo dejo hacer. Se sentía en las nubes. Y cuando sus bocas se juntaron en una , llegándole todo el aliento a menta , supo que así es como quisiera estar siempre , entre los brazos del rubio.

Con suma delicadeza el rubio comenzó a jugar con la lengua de la castaña , y bajo sus manos hasta posicionarlas en la cintura de la castaña y así pegarla más a él. La castaña sintiendo que necesitaba más del rubio coloco sus brazos por el cuello del Slytherin y enredo sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera jugando con mechones de cabello rubio , mientras se entregaba a ese beso. Aquel beso que significaba el inicio de un todo. Aquel beso que tanto había esperado.

Luego de un tiempo se separaron agitados y ambos se sonrieron enamorados.

Te quiero - volvieron a susurrarse para volver a comenzar un beso, uno de los muchos que aquella tarde se dieron , demostrándose cuanto se querían y lo mucho que secretamente habían anhelado aquello

* * *

><p><em>No se como nunca monté este One-shot. Lo tengo escrito desde 2010, pensé que lo había llegado a montar pero me di cuenta que no es así.<em>

_Bueno me lo releí y arreglué unas cuantas cosas y debo decir que lo ame._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews._


End file.
